First Christmas
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Rose and Dimitri spend their first Christmas together with home cooked meals and sappy love. Fluff AU


**AN: Happy Dec 4****th****!**

First Christmas

There was a sharp rap on the dorm room of Rosemarie Hathaway. In all her laziness she emerged from her mountain of blankets to brave the frost in only her bra and pants. She shivered a bit as the cold bit at her bare flesh.

"Dimitri?"

"Hey, you've got nothing on," he looked her over.

"Sorry I was snuggling under my blankets to keep warm, the heater went out in our dorms."

"So why the sports bra?"

"To keep me comfy."

"Well I have heat in my car."

"Do you have heat in your room?"

"Yes I do but we're going in my car."

"Why?"

"To celebrate Christmas."

"What?" she smiled at hi.

"You need a proper Christmas and you can't get one here."

"What do you mean here?"

"At Academy, pack a bag."

Rose smiled excitedly and went back into her room. She grabbed a few long sleeve shirts and shoved them into a bag. She donned one pajama shirt and tossed on one of the sweatshirts she had taken from Dimitri on. She slipped her flip-flops on and tossed her warm boots into her sports bag too.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

"Great," he stared at her. "Is that my sweater?"

"Yes, I like it, it suits me better than you anyways."

He laughed, "Can't argue with you there. Get in the car," he walked with his hand on the small of her back.

"Dimitri how are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going out of town for Christmas? Doesn't the school have a problem with this?"

"Probably but I just told them we're out scouting a possible strigoi lair."

"You lied!" Rose looked at him incredulously.

"Merry Christmas," he laughed and opened the door for her. Rose smiled and sat inside the car as Dimitri climbed into the driver's side and started driving off. While Dimitri was driving snow started falling.

"Look Dimitri, white Christmas," she smiled.

"White Christmas," he took her hand in his and she stared at their joint hands.

"Dimitri the snow's starting to come down pretty hard, are we gonna get stuck?"

"I don't think so," he looked at the road. "We should just make it," he drove about five more minutes before coming to a stop at a small cabin.

"Oh Dimitri how cute!" she gushed.

"I hope you won't mind but I decorated the inside for Christmas."

"I definitely don't mind."

"I just want to give you a proper Christmas for once I know you've wanted one ever since you started academy."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Roza, you deserve it."

"You're so sweet," she leaned over and kissed him after he parked in the driveway of their cozy cabin. She walked into the cabin space that was decorated with white and blue. There was even a flocked Christmas tree.

"Dimitri! There isn't presents right? Because I don't have any."

"No I figured each other's company would be enough."

"I agree," she smiled and he put his arm around her while they walked inside the threshold. "Can we start a fire?" Rose asked.

"Put it on," he kissed her forehead and squeezed her close before letting her go and taking their bags.

It didn't take Rose long to get the fire started, just about half the match pack. "You wouldn't believe how tricky that was," she walked into kitchen where Dimitri was cooking.

"Starting a fire?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes forgive me for not being the first caveman," she rolled her eyes.

He smiled at her and started stirring their food to make it cook and season evenly.

"That smells good," she leaned over the tiny bar to sniff the pan.

"Wanna taste it for me?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," he took his seasoning fork and held his hand under it leading it to her mouth.

"Oh God Dimitri this is phenomenal!"

"Glad you're pleased," he smiled.

"Do we have strawberries I can dip in chocolate for dessert?"

"Fridge, there's whipped cream too."

"You know me so well," he leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm gonna melt the chocolate," she grabbed a pan and started making chocolate covered strawberries for dessert.

"They smell great Roza," he kissed her again.

"I really like kissing you whenever I want to."

"Oh I love the trend," he smiled and kissed her again.

Rose started setting the covered strawberries on a paper plate. "These are going to be the best end to the meal. Is yours almost done?"

"About to get plated, wanna hand me some bowls?" he pointed to the well-stocked cabinet.

"Yeah," Rose grabbed some bowls that were above the window. "Dimitri look!" she pointed while holding two bowls. "We're all snowed in!"

"Oh wow look we are," he looked around her. "Bowls," he held his hands out.

"Dimitri you don't even care," she huffed.

"Of course not I'm from Russia, happens all the time."

"Jee thanks," she smiled and kissed him as he filled their bowls.

"Go sit by the fire, I'll bring the food," he said.

"No I'm going to help," she smiled and went to set up the TV trays. They were little ones that sat just above their laps.

"Rose," he handed the two bowls down to her. She took them from him and set them on the trays for the two of them to share. "If you promise to behave I have something else for you."

"I promise to behave," she smiled.

"Alright, here you go," he handed down two glasses of wine.

"Oh fancy," she smiled and took it setting it on the tray.

"I like the fire thing you have going on," Dimitri sat down beside her.

"You left the strawberries," Rose spirited up and grabbed them before coming back down and leaning against Dimitri and staring out the window to the snowstorm.

"This is the perfect way to spend Christmas," Rose smiled.

"Tomorrow you'll wake up on Christmas day to a white snow covered world."

"Even better," Rose looked at him.

"How's that?"

"I'll wake up to you," she kissed him.

**AN: Happy December 4****th**** have a very merry Christmas and enjoy the Romitri.**


End file.
